Take Over: Dragon Soul
Take Over: Dragon Soul (接収龍の霊魂, Teiku Ōbā: Doragon Sōru) is a and a form of that allows the user to take the form of a , as well as transform their body partially or entirely into that of these creatures. Overview Take Over: Dragon Soul is rare type of Take Over Magic that grants the user the ability to relinquish and, absorb the Dragon species, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. Like its sibling spells, Dragon Soul enhances the user's physical abilities — strength, speed, endurance, durability and reflexes — along with the user's magical abilities. Being spell that is almost nonexistent, many have deemed it a but this is inaccurate. Similar , locating the soul of a Dragon is near impossible due to the fact the race is virtually extinct. Because of this, users of this magic are usually over four hundred years of age. Dragon Soul allows the Mage to partially or entirely transform into a Dragon, giving them access to the Dragon's abilities and physical characteristic. This gives the user access to . Dragon Magic is a Lost Magic that grants the caster a handful of abilities. First the the user is granted immunity towards their element of utilization. Second the user is able to eat natural sources of their respective elements. Thirdly, the user has the greatest manipulation of their element. And finally the user is granted the ability to fly, though this is only granted in some transformations. Some physical enhancements include, increased life-spans, great magic resistance, amongst other things. Because of these unique abilities Mages who use these spell are even recognized as Dragon Slayers, more specifically Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers (五代滅竜魔法, Godaime Metsuryū Mahō). As of now, the user is only capable of absorbing one Dragon Soul. It is speculated that this is due to the fact the human body is incapable of containing such powerful souls, very similar to God Soul. But this setback proves that along with God Soul, Dragon Soul is the most powerful Take Over Magic. But with great power comes great risk. Depending on the Dragon's will or health when taken over, there is chance that the Dragon could overpower the user. This is a risk the user must take when Taking Over a dragon's soul. Like other Take Over techniques, with enough control over the transformation the user is granted partial transformations. Though, unlike other partial transformations, Dragon Soul users categorize these transformations in stages. As the user's transformation physically appears more like a Dragon, the stronger he/she becomes. Stages Scale-up Draconic Fury Draconic Humanoid Complete Dragon Spells Trivia *Per gave the user permission to make this page. *'Take Over: Dragon Soul' was actually banned for quite some time on FTF. After the release of the ability would later be unbanned. **The User was the first to get permission to use Take Over: Dragon Soul *Pictures of Natsu and Igneel are meant as examples. In no way is the user implying that Natsu is a user of Dragon Soul. *If someone wishes to use this Magic, leave a message on my talk page or a comment below. See Also *'Take Over: Draco Soul' Category:Take Over Category:Caster Magic